


The Lady's Wife

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fairy Tale Logic, Fairy Tale Parody, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a lady's wife who cried into her cookpot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady's Wife

Once upon a time there was a young woman. This young woman was not a princess, or the daughter of some great lord, as is usually the case with woman in stories such as these. Instead the woman was the daughter of a humble cook. She lived in a cottage in the shadow of a castle and worked hard everyday to earn her keep. Despite her rather mean origins, the cook's daughter was quite cunning and she used to cunning to help herself in every way she could.

One day, a beautiful lady entered the cook's shop where his daughter was working. The lady was the daughter of lord who was a hard and unloving man and she was timid and broken despite her status. The cook's daughter took to her immediately and made her the most wonderful meal that had ever been eaten. Thus impressed, the lady took the cook's daughter and married her. The cook's daughter became the lady's wife.

The lady's father, a terrible lord who ruled his family with cruelty and force, despised that his daughter had married such a lowly girl and threw his daughter and his wife to streets to make their way alone. But the lady and her wife didn't fear, for the lady's wife was quite a good cook and opened a shop of her own with savings she had. The lady and the lady's wife lived happily in their shop-home where they had three clever and beautiful cats and their love for each other.

And here would make a lovely ending to our tale. The cook's daughter and her lady were very happy you see, and to leave it here would be very lovely indeed. But that is not the end of the tale.

Years passed and the lady's wife took ill at times. She was stricken her whole life with a deep sadness that would come upon her without warning and not leave her for some time. One day, as she was cooking, the lady's wife was stricken with this sadness. She held her hand to her heart and wept into her cookpot.

“Oh dear me,” the lady's wife said. “I am so very sad. What shall I do with myself?”

The lady's wife then took to her spouse and told her of her troubles.

“My dear lady-wife,” the lady's wife said. “I am so very sad. My heart hurts and I cannot stop weeping. Whatever shall I do?”

The lady, though she could be sweet and lovely,  which explains why the lady's wife loved her so, was brought up in a house with her cold and terrible father. She had not the manners nor the temperament to soothe the weeping or aid the sad. Thus at a loss for what to do, the lady became quite angered.

“Sad, are you?” the lady cried out. “How can you be sad? We've a lovely shop-home and three clever and beautiful cats and our love for one another. How can you be so haughty as to be sad then?”

The lady's wife, seeing the truth in her spouses words, but still feeling quite sad, nodded a little. “Yes, my dear. Surely you are right. I will go away to my work and soon this sadness will pass.”

Some time went by and sooner or later the lady's wife got better. She was cheerful and gay and went about her work as a cook and a wife joyfully. The days and weeks passed and the lady's wife soon forgot all her sadness. Until, that is, she found herself – quite unexpectedly – crying once more into her cookpot. Trembling and weeping the lady's wife sighed.

“Oh my, I am so sad and I cannot stop weeping!” said the lady's wife. “What shall I do?”

And so once more the lady's wife went to the lady and told her of her troubles. And once again the lady was at loss as to what to do. And so the lady said:

“Sad, are you? How can you be sad? We've a lovely shop-home and three clever and beautiful cats and our love for one another. How can you be so haughty as to be sad then?”

The lady's wife, again seeing the truth in her spouses words, nodded a little. “Yes, my dear. Surely you are right. I will go away to my work and soon this sadness will pass.”

And so the lady's wife kept at her work and soon or later her sadness passed. Very much pleased to be in better spirits the lady's wife went about her work as a cook and wife joyfully once more.

But sometime later, very much without warning, the lady's wife found herself weeping into her cookpot.

“Oh my,” said the lady's wife miserably. “I am so very sad and cannot stop weeping. What shall I do?”

The lady collected herself and began to go to see her spouse but remembered her spouse's words the last two times she'd come to her. Thinking that she did not want to be scolded again and feeling quite ashamed of her sadness now due to her past scoldings, the lady's wife decided not to go to her spouse. Instead she stayed at her work, cooking through her tears.

For days and days the lady's wife went about her work, holding back her tears in front of her spouse and crying only in private. One day, the lady went away and the lady's wife sat down and wept more bitterly than she ever had.

She cried and cried and first her tears were water, but quite soon all the water in her body for tears were used up. When that happened she began crying blood. The lady's wife saw the blood and was quite put off by it, but still she could not stop crying and continued to cry and cry until all the blood in her body was used up. When that happened she began crying bone. The white shards pricked her eyes and her face on the way out and startled the lady's wife very much, but still she could not stop crying until all the bone in her body was used up. When that happened she began to cry organs and muscles. The sight of her heart and liver and muscles on her bloody lap frightened the lady's wife terribly, but still she could not stop crying until all her organs and muscles were used up.

Finally the lady's wife was nothing but empty skin in a bloody and ruined dress. With nothing left of her and she finally stopped crying. Sitting alone in a puddle of her tears and blood and bone and muscles, the lady's wife sighed, for though she had no more to cry out, she was still quite sad. Her sigh filled her empty skin with air which dried her out from the inside out and made her skin as brittle as old leaves. The lady's wife raised her brittle hand to wipe the dried blood from her cheek, but when her hand touched her cheek both came part under the pressure.

And just like that the lady's wife crumbled apart into dust which fell into the puddle of tears and blood and bones and muscle and she was no more.


End file.
